Cuaderno de bitácora
by Folk23
Summary: Sinopsis: Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert. Dos nombres que nadie de la flota galáctica olvidará nunca pero… ¿quieres son ellos? ¿Son héroes o solo dos tontos atrapados en una nave? ¿Se odian o se aman? Un Consejo necesitado de respuestas y unos diarios de a bordo llenos de ellas. Pairings: Delena. Universo alternativo
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Cuaderno de bitácora.  
**Autor:** Folk23  
**Pairings:** Delena.  
**Sinopsis:** Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert. Dos nombres que nadie de la flota galáctica olvidará nunca pero… ¿quieres son ellos? ¿Son héroes o solo dos tontos atrapados en una nave? ¿Se odian o se aman? Un Consejo necesitado de respuestas y unos diarios de a bordo llenos de ellas.  
**Rating:** +16  
**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, todos humanos.  
**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Prólogo: Empezando por el final**

Decenas, cientos, miles, millones de ojos clavados en el cielo se cerraron aliviados ante el resplandor que significa el fin de la amenaza. La nave y el peligro que portaba habían sido destruidos y todos estaban a salvo. El único problema, que la flota galáctica había sacrificado una de sus naves.

El Mystic Falls, un híbrido entre nave de combate y exploración, la nave que había dado la voz de alarma, una nave que habían evacuado en los minutos finales, se había perdido para siempre al explotar junto a la nave del traidor Klaus Mikaelson.

El Consejo de almirantes en pleno había contemplado desde un lugar privilegiado esos tensos minutos finales, con el corazón en la garganta desde el momento en que ordenaron la evacuación de la nave para no perder más gente de la necesaria hasta el momento culmine de la explosión y fin del peligro.

Y ahora que sabían que las comunicaciones del planeta y de la flota no se verían afectadas, era el momento de preocuparse por los daños humanos y ya después alegrarse. Aunque algunos habían saltado directamente hasta el último paso, arrodillados en el suelo y dando las gracias a dioses, sistemas tecnológicos de última generación como los de la nave que los acababa de salvar o cualquiera que fuesen sus creencias. Pero otros, como los almirantes Saltzmann o Lookwood corrieron hasta la sala que habían habilitado a toda prisa como zona de transporte.

La tripulación del Mystic Falls la llenaba, un centenar de personas confundidas que no sabían porqué habían tenido que abandonar su nave a toda costa ni tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado en realidad. O al menos la gran mayoría, porque Stefan Salvatore como primer oficial de la nave estaba al tanto del intento de sabotaje que habían sufrido.

En medio del caos que había acompañado a la evacuación, en la que se había quedado de los últimos, se había visto separado de su capitán. Habían viajado juntos en la última ronda de teletransporte, pero le habían empujado al llegar allí y había perdido de vista los receptores. Ahora le buscaba, llamándole por su nombre y haciéndose hueco entre los amigos que se reunían cuando los almirantes llegaron.

Todos se cuadraron por instinto y saludaron a los dos hombres, aún algo pálidos por el susto, que les devolvieron el gesto. Stefan apartó a un par de técnicos, lo supo por las tres rayas verticales de sus uniformes, y avanzó hasta ellos.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó temeroso, mirando al almirante Lookwood por ser el más veterano de los dos.  
- Todo bien, oficial. – respondió él, haciendo que el joven suspirase inmensamente aliviado, dando gracias porque el capitán y él hubieran conseguido arreglar el sistema de disparo automático. – El mérito es de su capitán, sin él y su rápida intervención nunca habríamos podido reaccionar a tiempo. ¿Dónde está? – preguntó buscando entre los rostros.  
- Esto es histórico, todos vosotros formáis parte de esto. – dijo cálidamente el almirante Saltzmann.

Un murmullo recorrió las filas y ellos se cuadraron aún más, orgullosos por lo que fuese que habían hecho.

- ¡Capitán! – volvieron a llamar al joven que había pasado de ocupar un puesto prometedor a uno de los más altos dentro de la flota. - ¡Capitán!

Las filas se abrieron, del orgullo se había pasado a la preocupación y ahora todos buscaban a su capitán. Stefan volvía a estar desesperado, ¿dónde narices se había metido?

- ¿Qué tiene ahí? – el almirante Saltzmann notó algo en la espalda del joven oficial cuando éste se giró para buscar entre la tripulación. Alargó la mano y desprendió la insignia metálica de la espalda de su uniforme negro. - ¿Su dispositivo de teletransporte? – preguntó extrañado.

En la mano tenía una insignia plateada con el logo de la flota de forma ovalada, casi idéntica a la que el joven oficial llevaba prendida en el pecho de su uniforme, sobre el corazón. Aparte de su uso identificativo, esas insignias tenían la doble función de elementos de teletransporte. Con el equipo adecuado podían transportar al portador a cualquier parte. Stefan parpadeó lentamente varias veces, primero sorprendido y desconcertado pero cayó de rodillas en el suelo al comprender la verdad.

Los daños del sistema de automático de armamento eran irreparables y él lo sabía. Le había mentido en la sala de teletransporte para que saliera de la nave y en ese último abrazo que se habían dado, le había colocado su propia insignia en el uniforme para seguir en la nave. Así se aseguraba de que no le obligarían a abandonar la nave.

- ¡No! – sollozó, ocultando la cara entre sus manos. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía haber perdido a aquel que era más que el capitán de su nave, su compañero inseparable desde siempre.

Los almirantes estaban mudos, no sabían que decirle a Stefan porque no sabían que había pasado. Un disparo resonó en el silencio de la sala sin previo aviso, como si de un cañonazo se tratara y la atención se desvió hasta una chica castaña de pelo rizado que estaba en la primera fila y llevaba el uniforme con una sola raya de los oficiales. La chica temblaba entre sollozos y tenía su arma en la mano, apuntando directamente hacía un joven castaño que había caído al suelo, muerto por aquel único disparo.

- ¿Pero qué ha hecho, señorita…? – preguntó alucinado el almirante Lookwood.  
- Gilbert. – contestó Stefan, identificándola como Katherine Gilbert a través de sus lágrimas. Se trataba de una segunda oficial con unos pocos viajes a sus espaldas que había sido asignada por primera vez al Mystic Falls.

Había algo extraño en aquella imagen y a ojos de Stefan no era que hubiera matado a uno de sus compañeros, si no verla sin su joven sombra a su lado. En ese sentido eran como el capitán y él, aquellas dos chicas estaban juntas siempre que se lo permitían sus tareas en la nave.

Como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Katherine clavó sus ojos marrones, enrojecidos por las lágrimas, en él y señaló al caído con su arma mientras todos los demás seguían en shock.

- No está, ella no está. – afirmó mirando a Stefan, el único que sabía que podía entenderlo. – Él es el traidor, ella le descubrió y por eso ahora no está. Lo mismo que el capitán.

La rabia inundó a Stefan al encajar las piezas del puzzle en su mente.

- Él saboteó nuestros sistemas. – comprendió apretando los dientes.  
- Tuvo que ser él, si hasta la amenazó. – gesticuló ella, sabiendo que había encontrado un aliado.  
- Desarmadla. – el almirante Lookwood salió del shock y se acercó el mismo a por el arma que Katherine le entregó sin oponer resistencia. – Acaba de asesinar a un miembro de la flota a sangre fría, delante de cien personas. Considérese arrestada.  
- Me considero arrestada. – repitió la joven pero le devolvió una fiera mirada. – Pero se equivoca, no es un miembro de la flota. Es un traidor, vendió nuestras posiciones a Mikaelson y saboteó nuestra nave.

El almirante miró hacia Stefan, quien continuó el discurso de Katherine.

- Poco después de que el capitán mandara el mensaje de aviso, los técnicos nos avisaron de que teníamos problemas y descubrimos que fallaban parte de los sistemas. La mayoría no muy importantes… pero estábamos sin el armamento automático. – añadió después de una pausa con la que se ganó una completa e indeseada atención. No debería estar haciendo eso, lidiar con los almirantes era tarea de él, no suya. Pero él ya no estaba, así que era su tarea como primer oficial… y ahora capitán en funciones. – Estábamos arreglándolo cuando nos ordenaron evacuar, el capitán me dijo que ya estaba… pero debió de mentirme. – explicó, cogiendo la mano del almirante Saltzmann para mostrarles a todos la insignia.  
- ¿Y no pudo ser un error?  
- Nadie pierde una insignia por error. – replicó Stefan con dureza, entonces recordó que hablaba con un superior y suavizó su tono. – Señor. Estoy seguro de que el capitán decidió quedarse para destruir la nave de Mikaelson.  
- Eso es imposible, una persona no puede controlar una nave por sí sola. – replicó uno de los otros almirantes, que habían llegado más tarde y se habían encontrado con la desaparición de un capitán  
- Sola no. – intervino Katherine con voz temblorosa. – Con dos personas bastaba, solo necesitaba a alguien más. Seguro que ella se quedó con él. – añadió con más decisión cuando Stefan asintió silenciosamente con un movimiento de cabeza. Ambos recordando los primeros minutos de ese fatídico viaje.

_Los oficiales estaban reunidos en el puente de mando, escuchando el discurso de su capitán, Damon Salvatore. Joven para el puesto que ocupaba, con una gran reputación a sus espaldas y una inmensa lista de espera de toda la gente que quería trabajar con él, además tenía un gran éxito entre las mujeres aunque él era discreto y procuraba que no corriera ningún rumor sobre su vida privada._

_A su lado, su primer oficial y hermano pequeño, Stefan Salvatore se mantenía en silencio, analizando al grupo con cuidado. Siempre siguiendo a Damon y sin ambicionar en ningún momento un puesto con tanta responsabilidad, los hermanos Salvatore formaban un gran equipo y estaban empezando a hacerse un nombre por derecho propio._

_- Esta nave cuenta con un sistema piloto. Seremos los primeros que salimos al espacio con esta tecnología. – con seriedad, Damon apoyó una mano frente a la consola de manos que estaba enfrente del sillón del capitán, justo en el centro del puente de mando. – En caso de emergencia, canaliza la energía hasta los soportes básicos. Eso significa, que solo son necesarias dos personas para manejar una nave como esta. – sonrió con gesto teatral, disfrutando de los susurros y sus expresiones de asombro. – Lo mejor de todo es que cualquiera podría hacerlo, incluso usted, ¿señorita? – preguntó, señalando con la mano a una joven castaña._  
_- Katherine Gilbert, señor. – respondió ella desde posición de firmes._  
_- Usted no, me refería a su sombra. – repitió, clavando su intensa mirada en la chica que se ocultaba tras Katherine._  
_- Elena Gilbert. – respondió ella en voz mucho más baja, cruzando las manos a la espalda._  
_- Hasta la TÉCNICO Elena Gilbert podría hacerlo. – a pesar de que se ocultaba tras la otra Gilbert, Damon se había fijado aquella joven casi desde que había entrado, notando que su uniforme era distinto al de los demás. Tres rayas blancas la identificaba como técnico y no debería estar allí._

_Elena enrojeció al escucharle casi gritar su rango y sobre todo, por las risitas que escuchó a su alrededor. Solo Katherine, su hermana mayor permaneció impasible, aunque por dentro hervía de rabia. Elena cogió una de sus manos con disimulo y negó con la cabeza, indicando que no merecía la pena empezar una discusión con alguien a quién no podían ganar._

_Damon alzó una ceja ante ese gesto y retó un par de segundos más a Elena con la mirada. Después continuó con lo poco que quedaba de su discurso. Los mandó a sus tareas y se alejó también de Stefan._

_- Señorita Gilbert. La sombra. – la llamó, matizando al ver que Katherine también daba un paso adelante. – Esto es una reunión de oficiales, creí que había quedado claro cuando les pedí solo a los oficiales que vinieran conmigo. – la regañó, sentándose en su sillón y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, apoyando un codo en ella._  
_- Solo quería ver un poco cómo era esto, es mi primer viaje. – se disculpó ella. – No volverá a pasar._  
_- Eso espero. Entienda que la tecnología que llevamos tiene que ser un secreto._  
_- Sí señor. – respondió ella. Damon dejó de prestarla atención y, enfadada, Elena le soltó lo que había pensado cuando la ridiculizó frente a los demás. – Aunque no entiendo el porqué, si todo el mundo puede manejarlo… cuánto más gente lo sepa, mejor si hay una emergencia ¿no? – le preguntó en tono inocente._  
_- En malas manos, todo puede ser un arma. Y esto está solo en desarrollo. – replicó el chico, poniéndose en pie con un ágil salto, fulminándola con la mirada y tensando los músculos. - ¿Cuál es exactamente su puesto?_  
_- Soy técnico en comunicaciones…_  
_- ¿Eso existe? – la interrumpió, sorprendido sinceramente y luego divertido por su reacción._  
_- Aún somos pocos, pero es un puesto muy importante. – le contestó, cruzándose de brazos._  
_- Bueno, como sea. – se desentendió con un gesto de la mano. – Por su bien, espero que sepa cerrar la boca. – la amenazó. – Ah, y no vuelva a meterse dónde no la llaman. Vuelva a SU trabajo. – siseó, dándola la espalda y sentándose ignorándola._  
_- Sí señor. – contestó ella en un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario. Le demostraría al capitán capullo que su presencia allí no era un error._

_Intercambió una mirada de circunstancias con Katherine y abandonó el puente de mando para escribir en su diario de abordo, ya que en ese momento no tenía nada que hacer._

El almirante Lookwood se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Aquel era un galimatías del que no entendía nada.

- Capitán. – se dirigió a Stefan teniendo en cuenta que Damon seguía brillando por su ausencia. – Forme a sus hombres, descubra quién falta y presente un informe YA. Quiero saber que ha pasado ahí arriba lo más rápido posible. De aquí no sale nadie. – ordenó, saliendo de la sala seguido por el resto de los oficiales.  
- Saltzmann, necesito todas las comunicaciones de la nave y todos los archivos que pueda reunir sobre la tripulación. – No era ningún secreto que en los últimos meses un programa para compartir archivos se había hecho muy popular entre las tripulaciones que estaban en misiones, les permitía subir vídeos o textos y compartirlos con amigos o familiares bajo un código que aseguraba su privacidad. Con un poco de suerte, alguno de esos cien utilizaría ese programa y podrían recopilar algo de información que les ayudase a solucionar ese enredo. – Fell, mandé a un par de médicos a por el cadáver. Que le hagan la autopsia, quiero saberlo todo de él. ¡Muévanse! – ordenó, haciendo que ambos salieran disparados a sus respectivas tareas.

Ahora que Klaus Mikaelson ya no era una amenaza, solo una cosa ocupaba su mente. ¿Qué le había ocurrido al capitán Salvatore? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué había pasado allí arriba?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Katherine**

Unos toques en la puerta sonaron y un cansado almirante Lookwood invitó a pasar a Katherine y los dos soldados armados que la custodiaban. La chica llevaba las manos esposadas por delante del cuerpo, por lo que no había podido limpiarse los restos de lágrimas de la cara, aunque los llevaba con orgullo.

- Siéntese. Voy a grabar la conversación. – informó más que preguntó a la joven oficial, que se sentó con algunas dificultades frente a él. – Pueden esperar en la puerta, la señorita Gilbert se comportara, ¿no es así?  
- Por supuesto señor. – respondió ella. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y volvería hacerlo de tener ocasión, porque estaba segura de que Elena tenía razón y que eso había acabado costándole la vida.

El almirante esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró para activar en su ordenador el inicio de la grabación.

- Antes, cuando hablaba de ella, ¿se refería a su hermana? ¿La técnico Elena Gilbert? – preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta pero quería analizar sus reacciones para luego averiguar cuando le mentía.  
- ¿Es la única mujer que falta, no? – Katherine apoyó sus manos esposadas en el escritorio, disfrutando de cómo la mirada del almirante bajó hasta ellas durante un segundo. – Ya han pasado casi tres horas, tiene que tener los registros. Compruébelo señor.

Justo como si tuviera un sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando hablaban de él, Stefan entró después de dar dos toques en la puerta.

- Lo siento señor, no quería interrumpir pero ya tengo el informe y la lista de la tripulación. – mintió el joven, ya que los guardias de la puerta le habían dicho que estaba reunido con Katherine y que no podía entrar. Pero había utilizado su nuevo rango para pasar por encima de ellos e ignorarlos. Frunció el ceño al ver a su compañera esposada y se acercó para dejar el dispositivo PDA, parecido a una tablet, que contenía su informe. – Solo tenemos dos bajas señor, el capitán y la técnico. En la sala no están y nadie recuerda verlos en el transporte. Yo estaba con el capitán, pero él no viajó conmigo y éramos los últimos. – bajó la voz ante el recuerdo de su hermano mintiéndole de esa forma tan egoísta para abandonarle.

Ahora estaba solo y todo por el maldito complejo de héroe de Damon. Sabía que era injusto, que sí había pasado todo lo que sospechaba, en realidad Damon había tomado la mejor decisión pero no podía evitar estar un poco enfadado con él porque no hubiera confiado en él. Podría haberse quedado con él, ayudarle para que fuesen más rápido y luego salir de allí juntos. Aunque también estaba orgulloso de lo valiente que era, por la forma en que ponía siempre a los demás y el bien común antes que el suyo propio. Suponiendo que hubiera pasado lo que él creía.

Katherine le miró indecisa, no había tenido mucho contacto con Stefan fuera de sus turnos de trabajo y sabía que Elena tampoco, pero el chico era el único que la había apoyado cuando acabó con el traidor. Con un poco de suerte, el capitán y ese chico serían la misma clase de hermanos que eran Elena y ella, de los que se lo contaban todo. Quizá si el capitán le hubiera contado a Stefan lo mismo que Elena fue a decirle a él… Decidió arriesgarse, después de todo ya no podía caer más.

- Elena tampoco lo hizo. Estaba en la consola, no sé si escribiendo o revisando algo cuando dieron el aviso de la evacuación. Lo dejamos todo y fuimos juntas y cuando ya entrábamos… se dio la vuelta y me gritó que me fuera, que ella iría en el siguiente. Por la cara que puso, acababa de recordar algo. – explicó, mirando solo a Stefan. – Si se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… Con dos personas era suficiente.  
- Perder las comunicaciones hubiera acabado con nosotros. – asintió Stefan, refiriéndose a la flota en sí. - ¿Qué son dos frente a todos los millones que viven aquí?  
- El mal menor. – musitó Katherine con tristeza.  
- ¡Basta! – los interrumpió el almirante Lookwood, incrédulo ante la forma en que divagaban. Ya lo parecía en la sala pero ahora estaba claro que ambos sabían más que nadie. – Las preguntas las hago yo. Capitán, vaya a darse una ducha y descanse, le necesitaré más tarde, mandaré a alguien a buscarle.  
- Con el debido respeto señor, el capitán es Damon hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Soy un oficial y estaré con el resto de mi tripulación, encerrado en la misma sala que ellos. – replicó el joven con firmeza, sintiendo que su hermano hubiera hecho lo mismo en esa situación. Le hizo un pequeño gesto de ánimo a Katherine y salió del despacho.

El almirante Lookwood se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró para darse fuerzas.

- ¿Puede explicarme como una técnica sabía que esa nave podían pilotarla dos personas cuando más de la mitad del Consejo no? – preguntó. Todos sabían que esa tecnología estaba en desarrollo, pero solo él y otros dos más sabían que ya se había implantado en una nave.

- Lo escuchó sin querer pero obedeció al capitán y nunca se lo contó a nadie. Además, ¿eso qué más da? – gesticuló la chica como pudo. – Eso no importa ahora, hay que hacer justicia. – dijo con vehemencia.

Muy a pesar, el almirante sintió un poco de orgullo por la intensidad que veía en aquella oficial, con gente así el futuro de la flota estaba asegurado. Estaba arrestada y esposada pero Katherine se comportaba como si estuviera tranquilamente en el salón de su casa, tenía una fuerza interna rodeada por un aura de misterio. El almirante intentó leer a través de ella sin saber que pensar. Alaric, el almirante Saltzmann, no había encontrado ni un solo archivo a su nombre. No sabían más que lo que ponía en su expediente, lo que en esa situación era una gran desventaja porque esa chica valiente, apasionada y leal acababa de matar a uno de sus compañeros en la flota.

- ¿Qué quiere saber, señor? Solo tiene que preguntarlo. – la chica apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos unidas, con una expresión de aparente inocencia. – Dispare. – le animó, sonriendo diabólicamente ante el doble sentido de esa palabra.

- Muy bien. Si no es importante que una técnico conozca secretos de la nave solo reservados a los oficiales de más graduación… según usted, ¿qué es importante?  
- Quién coño es el traidor y que significa EM. – respondió al instante, sin parpadear. – Eso es lo importante.  
- ¿EM? ¿Qué es eso?

"Dos letras" pensó la chica con ironía pero tuvo el acierto de callarse, ya que eso complicaría aún más su situación. En vez de eso, fue lo más sincera que pudo intentando mantener a raya sus emociones al pensar en Elena.

- Todas sus comunicaciones acababan así, con esas dos letras. Espero que tenga tiempo y esté cómodo, porque esto es un poco largo. – le advirtió antes de empezar con su relato.

_- Muy bien, señores. Buen trabajo, la nave está estabilizada. – los alabó Damon desde su sillón en el centro del puente de mando. – Pueden ir a descansar, los miembros de la primera expedición que se reunan conmigo en la sala principal en la sala de transporte. Vestidos y preparados. – matizó antes de levantarse y abandonar el puente._

_Katherine cedió su sitio después de comprar que la nave estaba correctamente situada en la órbita del planeta que tenían que explorar. Le había tocado en la segunda ronda de exploración, por lo que tenía tiempo de descansar antes de su próximo turno en el puente._

_Su habitación se le antojó demasiado vacía y solitaria, salió a los pocos instantes de haber entrado y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de los técnicos, próximos a la zona del motor central de la nave. Entró sin llamar al no encontrar oposición a su paso y se tiró directamente en la cama de Elena._

_Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, esperando la regañina de su hermana. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5,…, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100" contó los segundos mentalmente sin que nada pasara._

_- ¿Elena? ¿Hola? – preguntó confundida porque no la estuviera gritando como siempre por desordenarle la cama._

_Elena solo hizo un gesto de asentimiento, continuando con su tarea. Estaba inclinada sobre su escritorio, muy concentrada en unos archivos que estaba examinando._

_- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Katherine con curiosidad, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas para ver mejor._  
_- He encontrado algo… - Elena se levantó y empezó a caminar por la pequeña habitación, estirando los brazos y las piernas. - ¿Conoces a ese chico que siempre está haciendo preguntas? Uno que se lleva bien con todo el mundo._  
_- ¿Es ingeniero, no? – Elena asintió con la cabeza y Katherine imitó su gesto. – Sí, se llama Tom… Tom algo, no recuerdo el apellido._  
_- No importa. – contestó rápidamente Elena y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio, manipulando los mandos para mostrar algo en la pantalla. – El otro día hubo un problema con las comunicaciones, se quedó colgado el sistema un par de minutos y algunas se quedaron pillados. Vi esto sin querer. – señaló hacia la pantalla, Katherine se levantó y cotilleó por encima de su hombro. Un mal presentimiento le había hecho investigarlo. – Como no sabía quién era EM, miré desde que consola se había mandado y pregunté, me dijeron que había sido Tom._  
_- No veo nada raro en esto. Solo lo del EM del final. – negó Katherine, mirándola interrogante._  
_- Espera. – Elena sonrió y volvió a manipular los mandos, de forma que la primera letra de cada palabra apareció en negrita y otro color._

_"Solicito el envío. Próximo paso: estudio de los turnos. EM"_

_Katherine leyó aquello con los ojos como platos, sin entender a que se refería aquello._

_- Y hoy, justo a la misma hora que se mandó esta comunicación, Tom recibió otra comunicación con algo adjunto. Y la ha borrado, estoy intentando recuperarla pero ha debido de hacerla algo porque solo consigo fragmentos. – terminó de explicar Elena, con una mueca de frustración._  
_- ¿Y tienes algo más? ¿De qué turnos habla?_  
_- Ni idea, estaba liada intentando reconstruir el otro mensaje… ¿Crees que debería dar el aviso al capitán capullo? – preguntó retorciéndose las mangas del uniforme. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero aún no tenía nada concluyente y no quería que la ridiculizase de nuevo. Bastante tenía ya con que la humillase cada vez que la veía, siempre menospreciando su trabajo y preguntando que pintaba allí con esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia._

_- No le llames así, como un día se me escape verás la que se puede liar. – la regañó Katherine suavemente, aunque no consigo reprimir una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_  
_- No. – contestó pensando en como se burlaría él si iba a verle con Katherine como guardaespaldas._  
_- Ve ahora, antes de que se empiece a preparar para la expedición. Ya sabes que siempre va el primero. – aconsejó, volviéndose a tirar en la cama._

_Elena pasó el archivo a su PDA manual y se levantó con decisión. Katherine se acomodó mejor, pensando en echarse una pequeña siesta para aprovechar completamente su tiempo libre cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo._

_- No sé dónde está el despacho, ¿me acompañas? – pidió tímidamente Elena, asomando la cabeza dentro._

_Riendo casi todo el camino, Katherine la llevó hasta la habitación del capitán Salvatore, que estaba apartada de todas las demás. Al ver que Elena dudaba, ella misma llamó a la puerta y entró la primera cuando Damon contestó._

_El joven estaba apoyado en su escritorio, Stefan sentando en la silla, ambos con los primeros botones del uniforme desabrochados y un par de vasos con hielo y un líquido transparente entre ellos. Katherine empezó a hacer un gesto de saludo pero Damon negó con la cabeza para que no continuase. No consideraba necesaria tanta formalidad en ese momento._

_- ¿Tiene un minuto, capitán? – preguntó la chica._  
_- Solo uno. Si es algo más largo, mejor espere a mañana. – contestó él, cogiendo su vaso y moviéndolo un poco antes de darle un trago._

_Elena hizo un gesto de desagrado al verle beber y Damon, que siempre estaba pendiente de ella cuando estaban en la misma habitación, se acercó a grandes zancadas al notarlo._

_- ¿Quiere? – preguntó, poniéndole el vaso delante de la cara y prácticamente obligándola a beber un poco. – Solo es agua. – se burló cuando ella se negó, eso hizo que Elena abriera los labios y diera un pequeño trago, comprobando que solo era agua, fresca y deliciosa. – Se está acabando el minuto. – Damon volvió a beber, a la vez que se giraba hacia Katherine._  
_- Es Elena quien le quiere comentar algo. – Katherine ni se inmutó ante la aparente agresividad de él y señaló a su hermana, que seguía avergonzada por lo del agua._  
_- ¿Ah sí? – Damon fijó su mirada en ella y esbozó esa media sonrisa que volvía loca a Elena. – Stefan, Gilbert fuera. No necesitamos carabinas, ¿no, sombra? – preguntó, consiguiendo que empezara a enfadarse._  
_- Katherine. – le corrigió la chica, plantándose en vez de salir como él quería._  
_- Damon. – él le guiñó un ojo con un nuevo trago. – Venga, iros._

_Katherine le dirigió una última mirada de apoyo a Elena y salió en compañía de Stefan, que le había mandado una mirada de advertencia a su hermano. Una vez fuera, ambos jóvenes se miraron con timidez y una mezcla de comprensión por lo que aguantaban de sus respectivos hermanos._

_- Vuelva al trabajo, oficial. – dijo Stefan suavemente, después de un par de minutos de mirar la puerta en silencio._

_La chica captó la indirecta y asintió, volviendo hasta la habitación de su hermana. Quería esperarla pero la cama la llamaba con la fuerza de un imán y se tumbó, de nuevo dejándose tentar por la idea de una siesta y cerró los ojos._

_Los abrió de golpe ante un portazo que hizo temblar los pocos muebles de la sencilla habitación. En el reloj de la pared comprobó que habían pasado menos de cinco minutos pero Elena ya estaba allí, echando chispas por los ojos y dando vueltas sin parar. Si fuese un dibujo animado, rayos y centellas saldrían de su cabeza._

_- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Katherine, imaginando que no sería nada bueno pero sin acercarse a la verdad._  
_- ¿Qué que me ha dicho? – Elena se paró frente a ella con los puños apretados. – Que quién me creo que soy, que sabe perfectamente lo que pasa en su nave. ¡Será creído el capitán capullo este! Que lo sabe todo. – bufó. – Pero aquí hay algo que huele mal, estoy segura de eso. Pienso seguir investigando, voy a averiguarlo todo y se va a enterar el capitán capullo. No dice que mi puesto no sirve para nada, le voy a demostrar lo mucho que se equivoca._

_Katherine desconectó mientras Elena seguía despotricando, soltando su discurso sin apenas hacer pausas para respirar._

_- ¿No será que te pone muchísimo el capitán capullo? – se atrevió a interrumpir, con una sonrisa diabólica, recostada en la cama sobre un codo. - ¿No te dan ganas de arrancarle el uniforme a mordiscos?_  
_- ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué solo por qué sea guapísimo vamos a ir todos tirándonos a sus pies y adorándolo? – Elena se detuvo de golpe ante lo que acababa de confesar, enrojeciendo tanto que hasta un tomate la envidiaría. Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, intentando calmar el ardor de la vergüenza que sentía._

_Su hermana se retorcía de risa en la cama ante esa confirmación de lo que ella ya sospechaba, incapaz de parar por mucho que Elena la amenazase._

_- ¡Agh! – se desesperó al no conseguir que parase e igual de roja ante la imagen del capitán Damon que Katherine había puesto en su mente. – Voy a ver si encuentro más comunicaciones de EM, haz lo que quieras pero no molestes._

Lo único que Katherine omitió fue la parte de la conversación sobre el capitán capullo, pero excepto eso le contó como su hermana había encontrado muchos más mensajes después de aquel, todos en cifrados y firmados de aquella manera característica, EM. Dos letras que aún no sabían que significaban.

El almirante aún no había hablado cuando un golpe en la puerta precedió al almirante Saltzmann, que tenía el pelo rubio muy alborotado por haberse pasado las manos por él y la respiración algo entrecortada por las prisas.

- Tenemos algo. – anunció.  
- ¿Ha conseguido hablar con los otros puestos? ¿Tenemos noticias del capitán y la técnico? – preguntó tras una mirada en la que le indicó que cerrase la puerta.  
- No, negativo. Solo nos falta el puesto de Donovan, son los únicos que aún no han contestado. – la mirada de Alaric se apagó por la tristeza al decir aquello, pero aún quedaba algo de esperanza.  
- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante? – ligeramente molesto porque nadie cumpliera sus órdenes de no molestarle, el almirante Lookwood cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.  
- Hemos identificado al cadáver…  
- Claro, es Tom Martins. – le interrumpió, señalando el historial abierto en su pantalla. Lo había estado ojeando antes sin encontrar nada es extraño.  
- No exactamente. – sonrió Alaric y señaló a Katherine con la PDA que llevaba en la mano, donde tenía el informe de los forenses. – Ella llevaba razón, es un traidor. Tom Martins es la identidad falsa que utilizó para entrar en la flota. Su verdadero nombre es Elijah Mikaelson.  
- ¿Mikaelson? – preguntaron Katherine y Lookwood al unísono, el segundo se levantó apoyando las manos con fuerza en la mesa y la primera comprendiendo el significado de las iniciales EM.

Mikaelson era el apellido de Klaus, el miembro de la flota galáctica que se había vuelto contra ellos años atrás, robándoles varias naves entonces e intentando destruir todas las comunicaciones de la flota esa misma noche. Y la única forma de detenerlo había sido hacer estallar su nave en mil pedazos.

- Según los registros oficiales, Elijah Mikaelson es el hermano mayor de Klaus Mikaelson. – explicó el almirante Saltzmann, pasándole la PDA a su superior para que lo comprobase por sí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Caroline  
**

Media hora después, con Katherine de nuevo encerrada y bien custodiada, el almirante Lookwood terminaba de estudiar el informe de la autopsia de Elijah Mikaelson, alias Tom Martins.

El joven había muerto al instante por ese único disparo al corazón. Había modificado sus huellas dactilares y su apariencia para poder entrar en la flota galáctica sin que le relacionasen con su hermano Klaus. Pero era imposible engañar a la identificación ocular, que le había acabado identificando como Elijah Mikaelson al usar directamente el registro general en vez del de la flota galáctica. Algo que se vería confirmado poco después por un análisis genético.

El hermano de un reconocido traidor en una nave que había sufrido problemas en sus sistemas, era cuanto menos que sospechoso y el almirante se cubrió la cara con las manos. Aquello estaba resultando ser mucho más complicado que la desaparición de dos miembros, de los que seguían sin saber absolutamente nada. ¿Qué podía haberles llevado a quedarse en la nave?

Decidió centrarse en responder a esa pregunta mientras esperaban la respuesta del puesto de avanzada que lideraba Matt Donovan. Era difícil pero el capitán Salvatore era alguien excepcional, si alguien podía salir de esa nave… era sin duda Damon y en consecuencia esa técnico que sabía más de lo que debería, la misma que al parecer había encontrado las primeras pistas sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Elijah. ¿Pero qué relación tenían estos dos?

Pulsó un botón en su escritorio y mandó llamar a Alaric, que se presentó rápidamente en su despacho.

- ¿Alguna noticia? – preguntó sin esperanzas, porque si hubiera habido alguna novedad el almirante Saltzmann hubiera corrido a informarle. - ¿Qué sabemos de la relación entre el capitán Salvatore y la técnico Gilbert? ¿Tenemos algún archivo?  
- El capitán solo tenía los informes técnicos que nos enviaba, nada privado. En cuanto a la técnico… - Saltzmann tuvo que parar para revisar algo en su PDA. – Llevaba una especie de diario de abordo pero está codificado. Lo tienen los técnicos y le van a dar prioridad, pero la chica es experta en comunicaciones, creen que van a tardar bastante.  
- Genial. – murmuró con ironía el mayor. - ¿Entonces tenemos algo?  
- Directamente de ellos no, pero los demás miembros de la tripulación hablaban bastante de ellos. Al parecer tenían una relación bastante movidita y no era un secreto que se llevaban bastante mal. – volvió a manipular su PDA y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

Inmediatamente se iluminó y una luz azul salió de la pantalla, proyectando la cara de una chica rubia. Solo se le veían los hombros, pero en su uniforme se distinguían las tres rayas que la identificaban como técnico.

"Día 1:  
El capitán Salvatore se interesa mucho por todo, hasta se ha pasado un rato por nuestra zona, preguntando e interesándose. Creo que Elena, la chica nueva, no le cae demasiado bien…"

Alaric cortó la voz y pasó a otro fragmento perteneciente a otro día.

"Día 7:  
Es oficial, la chica no le cae bien. Al menos él puede decir lo que pensamos todos, el puesto de técnico de comunicaciones es absurdo. ¿Para qué necesitamos eso? No nos hace falta, sobra."

"Día 20:  
Hoy me he reído como nunca. En su visita diaria, el capitán ha visto a Elena peleándose con unos mandos, una de las palancas se había atascado y no conseguía ponerla en su lugar. Él se acercó y la bajó con las dos manos, que bien le queda el uniforme, como le marca los músculos y tiene muchos, ñam… Bueno, a lo que iba, después el capitán se puso a seguirla a todas partes, ofreciéndole su ayuda sin parar con cualquier cosa que ella no pudiera hacer sola. Todos empezamos a reír, ¡la estaba llamando inútil! Insinuando que no era capaz de hacer nada sola, ni ese ridículo trabajo que tiene. Y tan sutil que ella no podía quejarse. ¡Fue genial!"

"Día 25:  
El capitán tiene un mote solo para ella, la llama sombra desde el primer día. Hoy por fin me he enterado porqué. Yo y todos los que estábamos en ese momento en la sala, porque lo ha explicado a gritos. Y pensar que es porque se esconde detrás de esa hermana oficial que tiene, al parecer le va muy acertado porque en cuanto lo ha escuchado ha corrido a por ella… que triste."

"Día 62:  
Ya llevamos más de dos meses aquí, no hay nada interesante. El mejor momento del día es cuando el capitán viene a meterse con Elena, es lo único divertido aquí arriba…"

"Día 77:  
Hoy he pillado a Elena protestando en el baño. Se quejaba en voz alta del capitán capullo. ¡Lo llama capitán capullo! Yo más bien diría que es el capitán macizo…"

Alaric, que ya lo había escuchado antes, enrojeció un poco por lo que venía y le quitó el sonido.

- Y así los doscientos días que han estado en el espacio. Los demás de la tripulación dicen lo mismo, este es el más explícito que he encontrado. Pero todo indica que no se llevaban muy bien.  
- No lo parece, desde luego. – afirmó el almirante Lookwood, muy pensativo. – Es raro, ¿no? Si no se llevaban bien, ¿por qué se quedaron los dos?

El joven se encogió de hombros, eso seguía siendo un misterio para todos, pero si se paraba a pensarlo su compañero llevaba razón. Había algo raro ahí.

- ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó, estirándose un poco. Llevaba toda la noche sin parar de un lado a otro, estaba realmente agotado y prefería no pensar en todas las horas que le quedaban hasta que se solucionase todo aquel lío.  
- ¿Y si ella hizo algo? ¿O planeaba hacérselo? - frunció el ceño ante su propia idea.  
- ¿Cómo qué?  
- Ella seguía teniendo un transportador, ¿y si hubiera aprovechado para vengarse?  
- ¿Cómo abandonándole en la nave? ¿Pero entonces por qué se quedó al principio?  
- ¿Para llevarse el mérito de habernos salvado? – Lookwood hizo una mueca, estaban estirando el hilo de una idea que no sabían si era la correcta, pintando castillos en el aire sobre la peor opción que se les ocurrió, como preparándose a sí mismos para esa posibilidad.  
- Si de verdad se llevaban mal, si el capitán se pasaba mucho con ella… quizá. ¡Pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa! – se desesperó Saltzmann, pasándose ambas manos por el pelo.  
- Necesitamos saber más de cómo eran. Llama a la chica esta. – ordenó, señalando la imagen de la chica que seguía hablando en la proyección.  
- Sí, señor.

Obediente, el almirante Saltzmann se levantó y fue a la sala donde toda la tripulación del Mystic Falls, excepto Katherine Gilbert, esperaban. Todos los rostros se alzaron hacia él, ávidos de buenas noticias. El capitán Salvatore era muy querido y todos deseaban escuchar que estaba bien. En ese momento, pocos se acordaban de la técnico que faltaba, la misma que según habían visto en el cuaderno de bitácora de… Caroline Forbes, el almirante tuvo que consultar el nombre en sus notas, era el bufón de todos cada vez que ella y el capitán se encontraban.

No quiso alarmar a nadie, bastantes horas llevaban ya allí incomunicados y sumidos en la incertidumbre de no saber muy bien lo que pasaba, por lo que se paseó entre la gente. Algunos rostros le eran familiares, la mayoría no tanto. Distinguió a Stefan sentado solo en una esquina, con la cabeza baja y jugando con algo entre las manos.

- Necesito a Caroline Forbes. – le dijo al acercarse. Ahora mismo Stefan era la persona al mando, quién mejor sabía donde estaban los miembros de su tripulación y podría ahorrarle bastante trabajo.

Stefan ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para señalar una dirección. Saltzmann vio que lo que tenía en la mano era una insignia de transporte, la del capitán ya que la suya seguía prendida en la pechera de su uniforme. Se quedó parado por unos instantes, quería decirle algo al chico, intentar consolarle pero no sabía que decirle. Stefan estaba asimilando que posiblemente acababa de perder a su hermano y Saltzmann sabía que había poco consuelo para ello. Lo único que podía hacer por él era averiguar qué había pasado allí de verdad.

Así que siguió la dirección que le había indicado y reconoció a la chica que buscaba en medio de un grupo.

- ¿Caroline Forbes? – preguntó serio, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda.  
- Sí, señor. – respondió ella, levantándose y haciendo un gesto de saludo.  
- Venga conmigo.

Saltzmann echó a andar y controló de reojo que le siguiera. Una vez en el despacho del almirante Lookwood, éste le invitó a quedarse y se sentó apartado para no presionarla.

- Estamos investigando la relación entre el capitán Salvatore y la técnico Gilbert. Usted trabajaba con ella, ¿podría decirnos algo?

Ella se animó al instante, enderezándose en su asiento.

- Claro, cualquiera podría hablarles de lo mal que se llevaban. Esa chica era un poco torpe, encima era su primer viaje y había muchas cosas que no sabía, además de que el puesto que tenía… era nominal por decir algo. – empezó a hablar rápidamente, alzando el tono a medida que crecía la necesidad de respirar. – El capitán era muy perfeccionista, no toleraba esas cosas y no se mordía la lengua. No le importaba regañarla para que aprendiera y eso a ella no le sentaba muy bien. Para mí que lo odiaba. – susurró la última frase, como si estuviera haciéndoles una confidencia en vez de en una investigación oficial.  
- ¿Discutían mucho entonces? – preguntó, ocultando el rechazo que le producía esa chica, muy diferente a la admiración que había sentido por Katherine.  
- Todos los días, siempre que se encontraban. Por eso creo que lo del odio era mutuo. – volvió a susurrar y a sus espaldas, Saltzmann hizo una mueca de disgusto. No sabía por qué, pero aquella chica no le parecía muy digna de confianza.

Lookwood asintió para sí mismo antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta, la pregunta clave.

- ¿Y esta noche? ¿Vio algo extraño entre ellos?  
- Pues la verdad es que sí. – asintió ella, sorprendiendo a ambos almirantes, que se acomodaron en sus asientos para escucharme mejor.

_Caroline estaba en su puesto cuando se activaron las señales que indicaban que la avanzadilla, que estaba en el planeta, solicitaba que activasen los dispositivos del teletransporte para poder volver. Las normas eran tenerlos siempre desactivados para que nadie o nada pudiera aprovechar para colarse dentro de la nave en un descuido. No sería la primera vez que pasaba y por eso siempre tenía que haber alguien vigilando ese puesto, especialmente cuando alguien de la tripulación andaba fuera._

_Cinco figuras aparecieron, difusas los primeros segundos y materializándose en breve. Se quitaron los cascos, que les permitían respirar en atmósferas hostiles o pobres en oxígenos y cuatro de ellos salieron corriendo en busca de agua._

_- ¿Todo bien, capitán? ¿Necesita algo? – Caroline se acercó formalmente pero sus ojos devoraron hambrientos el cuerpo de su joven capitán._  
_- La próxima expedición es en diez minutos, hay que corregir las coordenadas de transporte. Algo más al sur que ahora, probaremos otra zona. – contestó él, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga._

_La temperatura en la superficie del planeta era bastante alta y él y sus compañeros habían acabado deshidratados y sudorosos. Ya lo sabía antes de bajar, por eso estaba bebiendo agua cuando Katherine y esa hermana suya fueron a su habitación con esas tonterías de mensajes cifrados, pero en ese momento daría su vida por una botella de agua bien fría._

_- Vendré en cinco minutos para comprobarlo. – hizo un gesto con la mano para librarse de ella y fue a buscar algo de beber._

_Él siempre era muy puntual, por lo que cuando los cinco minutos pasaron y llegaron los otros cuatro miembros que formaban la segunda expedición, Caroline se preocupó porque el capitán no había vuelto._

_Le pidió a un compañero que la cubriera y fue en su busca, repitiendo mentalmente las coordenadas para poder decírsela y que él diera el visto bueno. Le encontró por el sonido de voces y se quedó escuchando sin atreverse a interrumpir. Damon estaba discutiendo con Elena en una pequeña sala adyacente en la zona técnica con la puerta abierta._

_- ¿No te dije que lo dejases? – gritaba furioso el capitán. – No es tan difícil de entender, déjalo estar._  
_- Pero hay algo, lo sé. – le contestaba ella, con los brazos en las caderas._  
_- Ves fantasmas donde no los hay._

_Elena bufó y giró la cara mientras movía la cabeza. En ese momento vio a Caroline fuera y ella se disculpó, dando un paso al frente._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – ladró Damon al verla._  
_- Necesito la confirmación de las coordenadas, señor. – dijo tímidamente y las recitó ante su mirada furiosa._  
_- Están perfectas, introdúcelas y que me esperen. Necesito hablar con Stefan un segundo. - Tenía una botella pequeña en la mano, llena hasta la mitad y acabó con el agua que quedaba de un solo trago. – Y tú, ya hablaremos de esto. – la señaló con la botella, antes de lanzarla de mala gana a la papelera de la esquina._  
_- Será gilipollas el capitán capullo este. – musitó Elena apretando los puños y mirando por donde había salido con un brillo oscuro en la mirada. – Se va a enterar, esto no va a quedar así._

_Entonces notó que Caroline seguía estando allí, mirándola con expresión confusa y agarró su PDA enrojeciendo y sin añadir ni una palabra más._

Ambos hombres estaban algo aturdidos cuando terminó pero no por exceso de información. El problema era la forma en que lo contaba ella, en ese tono de voz tan alto y casi vomitando las palabras de golpe, a toda velocidad y sin respirar.

Después de aquello, Saltzmann volvió a acompañar a Caroline a la sala. Esta vez sus órdenes eran traer a Stefan Salvatore con él. El oficial también llevaba un diario de abordo que habían conseguido recuperar pero ese no era el motivo por el que le habían llamado.

Su diario era muy personal y allí no aparecía nada que pudiera ayudar a resolver ese caso. El nombre de Elena no aparecía y el de Damon en contadas ocasiones, en realidad el joven se centraba en sí mismo y las cosas que le pasaban.

Tampoco había noticias, ni buenas ni malas, simplemente nada. Nadie contestaba en la estación de Donovan y todos los intentos de comunicación decían que sus líneas estaban ocupadas.

En realidad el almirante Lookwood quería averiguar que era lo que sabía Stefan, ahora que habían determinado que la relación entre el capitán Salvatore y la técnico Gilbert era de todo menos buena. En todo momento, el oficial parecía ir un par de pasos por delante de ellos y había llegado la hora de que todos estuvieran al mismo nivel.

Además estaba esa pequeña anomalía en la cadena de mando. El último informe oficial del Mystic Falls, el referente a la exploración del planeta, había sido enviado por Stefan Salvatore en vez de por Damon Salvatore. Al principio no le habían dado importancia a este hecho, ya que las siguientes comunicaciones las había vuelto a hacer el capitán Salvatore, tal y como marcaban las normas. Pero en esa situación en la que nada era lo que parecía y hasta el más pequeño detalle importaba, quizá fuese algo más que una simple excepción.

Fuese lo que fuese, el almirante Lookwood había decidido no posponer más el encuentro e interrogar al joven oficial en busca de las piezas del puzzle que les faltaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Stefan**

Stefan se hundió en la silla de aquel despacho y rechazó cualquier trato de favor solo porque él ya tuviera mucho más contacto con ellos gracias a su hermano. Aún tenía muy presente la imagen de Katherine esposada, injustamente según su opinión ya que estaba convencido de que las chicas Gilbert llevaban razón.

Esta vez, el almirante Saltzmann se sentó frente al joven, con la silla dada la vuelta y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

- Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, ¿cuál cree que pudo ser el motivo de la técnico Gilbert para quedarse en la nave? – empezó el almirante Lookwood con solemnidad.  
- ¿Qué circunstancias? ¿Las del sabotaje? Ella no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía. – respondió extrañado.  
- El odio mutuo que se tenían el capitán y ella…

Stefan le interrumpió al soltar una carcajada, divertido por esa idea. Pasó un brazo por el respaldo de su silla, más divertido aún por sus expresiones desconcertadas.

- ¿Odio? – preguntó mirándoles a ambos.  
- Es lo que dice su tripulación. – contestó Saltzmann. – ¿No discutían a todas horas?  
- Sí. – contestó Stefan sonriendo.  
- ¿Y a pesar de eso, usted no cree que se odiasen? – intervino Lookwood.  
- Claro que no. Con todos mis respetos señores, ¿no han escuchado nunca que los que se pelean se desean? – Stefan se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento. – Pues eso. – insinuó alzando las cejas.

_Stefan y Damon salieron los últimos de la zona de transporte, acababan de regresar de la tercera y última expedición de exploración de ese día y el capitán estaba agotado. Ambos dejaron sus cascos en su lugar y caminaron despacio por el corredor principal de la nave._

_- ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí? – preguntó Damon en voz baja, después de mirar a ambos lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos._

_Stefan asintió en silencio y le hizo una seña para que acelerase el paso. Entraron a la habitación del capitán y mientras Stefan manipulaba el ordenador de su escritorio, Damon sacaba dos botellas de agua de la pequeña nevera que tenía allí. "Ventajas de ser el capitán" pensó agradecido mientras daba un trago de la suya._

_- Aquí lo tienes. – dijo Stefan y se acercó a mirar._

_Apoyando las manos en el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba su hermano, Damon contempló con cansancio la larga lista que aparecía en la pantalla. Después de pillar a Elena manipulando la consola principal de comunicaciones le había quedado claro que ella no iba a dejar pasar esa historia de mensajes raros que le había contado, a pesar de que Damon había sido muy explícito cuando le ordenó dejarlo._

_Y ya que ella iba a desafiarle, al menos quería saber que se traía entre manos. Mientras él estaba fuera, le había pedido a Stefan que infiltrara un programa rastreador en la consola de la chica para tener acceso a todo su trabajo. Que a juzgar por la lista de documentos abiertos, le había cundido mucho._

_- ¿Para qué quieres todo esto? – la voz de Stefan le sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza en que apretaba la silla._  
_- ¿Me haces un favor Stef? – preguntó cansado, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz. – Ya te he contado como han sido las otras dos expediciones, ¿puedes hacer tú el informe y mandárselo al Consejo? Quiero revisar todo esto y si no, no acabaré nunca._  
_- Claro, yo me encargo. Te lo traeré en cuanto lo tenga listo, para que le eches el último vistazo._

_Stefan se levantó y escuchó a sus espaldas el quedo asentimiento de su hermano. Fue a su propia habitación, en la zona de los oficiales y se esforzó por hacer un trabajo a la altura del de su hermano, su héroe particular y modelo a seguir desde siempre. Damon y él solo se tenían el uno al otro y desde que tenía memoria, Stefan se recordaba imitando y admirando todos los gestos de su hermano mayor._

_Volvió a buscarle cuando estuvo satisfecho y a pesar de que habían pasado casi dos horas, le encontró sentado ante su escritorio. Seguía llevando el mismo uniforme de exploración que antes y las botellas de agua vacías estaban en el suelo, al alcance de su mano._

_- Tío. – protestó Stefan, cubriéndose la nariz con una mano ante el agrio aroma a sudor que inundaba el cuarto._

_Damon levantó la cabeza saliendo de su concentración cuando él activó los sistemas de ventilación de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban muy oscuros, como un cielo tormentoso y su cabello negro, muy revuelto, le daba un aspecto salvaje que combinaba a la perfección con su leve barba de dos días._

_- Tenemos problemas Stef. – dijo abatido. – Ella llevaba razón… ¿cómo he podido estar tan ciego? – se lamentó, enterrando ambas manos en su cabello y revolviéndoselo._  
_- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confuso._

_Damon le miró con tal intensidad que si no fuera porque era su hermano y le conocía bien, Stefan hubiera retrocedido intimidado, muy intimidado._

_- Creo que tenemos un infiltrado en la nave. – confesó finalmente y se levantó. – Y seguramente con malas intenciones._

_Caminando en círculo con pasos nerviosos, Damon le contó a su hermano lo que quería la sombra Gilbert cuando había ido a verle. Enseñarle esa comunicación de la que había extraído un mensaje secreto. En ese momento se había reído de ella, pero ahora que había visto los mensajes que ella había conseguido, examinado y descifrado, se le había cortado la risa de golpe._

_"Estoy dentro. Empezamos el viaje. EM."_

_"Adaptación finalizada, empiezo a investigar. EM."_

_"Son bastante confiados, te mando la rutina habitual. EM."_

_Damon pasó una serie de mensajes rápidamente, dándole tiempo a Stefan para que leyera y deteniéndolos en el que había terminado de derribar la barrera de su orgullo._

_"Ya sé cómo hacerlo. Necesito una clave y podremos iniciar nuestro plan. EM."_

_- ¿Qué significa EM? – preguntó Stefan, al ver que se repetía en todos los mensajes._  
_- Ni idea, lo he comparado con todo lo que se me ocurre, incluidos los nombres de todos pero no hay coincidencias. – apoyó un codo en el escritorio en gesto pensativo. – Es raro, lo he mirado y todas estas comunicaciones son de una sola persona, Tom Martins._  
_- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?_  
_- Vamos a tenderle una trampa. – los ojos de Damon brillaron un instante cuando dijo eso._  
_- ¿Crees que es un traidor? ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo Elena?_

_El capitán bajó la cabeza ante el reproche de su hermano._

_- Joder, ¿cómo he podido no verlo? – repitió. – Soy el capitán, se supone que tengo que saber todo lo que pasa en la nave. Si me paso todos los días por todas las secciones, ¿cómo se me ha podido pasar algo así?_

_Stefan apoyó una mano en su hombro para intentar animarle._

_- ¿No sería que estabas más ocupado intentando impresionar a Elena? ¿Qué te duele más? ¿Lo que sea que esté pasando o que sea ella quien lo ha descubierto?_  
_- Debería haber sido yo. – contestó él. – Soy el maldito capitán, joder. Seguro que ahora piensa que soy un inútil. – le detuvo la amplia sonrisa de su hermano y entonces comprendió el alcance de lo que estaba confesando sin darse cuenta._  
_- No eres un inútil, te preocupas por todos, por eso revisas todas las secciones diariamente. – le consoló él, sin borrar su sonrisa porque Damon le acababa de confirmar lo que él llevaba meses sospechando. Desde el momento en que escuchó que la apodaba sombra, el mismo mote cariñoso que utilizaba con él cuando eran pequeños, tuvo el presentimiento de que su hermano tenía más interés del normal en ella._  
_- Pero no ha servido de nada, Stef. Se me ha pasado. Encima le dije que no tenía razón, que veía cosas donde no las hay… - se lamentó. – No se puede ser más idiota, ¿cómo voy a mirarla ahora?_  
_- Como la miras siempre, como un hombre al que le gusta una mujer. – Damon intentó defenderse de esa acusación pero Stefan le cortó alzando las manos. – Venga ya Damon, tú mismo lo has dicho cuando te has preocupado por lo que va a pensar ella. Quieres impresionarla. Siempre estás pendiente de ella, pasas más tiempo en la zona de los técnicos que en ninguna otra cuando recorres la nave y esas bromas y todos los comentarios que le haces… ¿son para llamar su atención, no? Para que se dé cuenta de que estás ahí._

_Damon no dijo nada, pero la forma en que se tensó y el leve rubor de sus mejillas le delató. Claro que lo hacía por eso, en toda su vida siempre habían sido las mujeres las que se le ofrecían y él solo tenía que decidir si sí o si no, pero con Elena era distinto. Era justo el caso contrario y no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, por eso la buscaba y hacía todos esos comentarios porque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo y así al menos se aseguraba de tener su atención unos minutos todos los días._

_- ¿Le debo una disculpa, no? Por lo de los mensajes. Al final era ella quien tenía razón. – añadió rápidamente._  
_- Vas a tener que tragarte tu orgullo, hermano. – Stefan apretó su hombro de nuevo antes de retirar la mano. – Y darte una ducha también. – dijo con gesto de asco._  
_- Sí, sí.- asintió distraídamente. – Pero primero, necesito que hagas algo por mí, necesito que pongas el cebo. – se acercó y susurró en su oído el mensaje falso que quería que mandara, pocos minutos antes de la hora a la que Tom Martins solía usar la consola para mandar aquellas comunicaciones. Todo ello con el objetivo de que él lo viera, para saber si realmente era un traidor y caía en su trampa. – Ah, dile a Elena que venga, tengo que disculparme con ella y pedirle que nos deje esto a nosotros y no se meta más, no sea que lo fastidie._  
_- Sí a lo primero y a lo de Elena… te daré veinte minutos para que te duches. – sonrió y le dejó solo._

_Encontró a Elena su habitación con Katherine y usó su rango de primer oficial para sacarla de allí sin demasiadas preguntas._

_- El capitán te está buscando. – dijo cuando estuvieron fuera. Notó que ella se tensaba y sintió el impulso de tranquilizarla. – No te preocupes, no es nada malo. – sonrió y apresuró el paso. – Te espera. – dijo después de llamar a la puerta y sin intentar entrar._  
_- Pero… - titubeó ella, confundida y recordando su última conversación con el capitán, esa en la que él le dijo que ya hablarían. No le apetecía mucho quedarse a solas con él y menos en su habitación._  
_- Te espera. – repitió Stefan con más fuerza. – Y yo tengo trabajo. – hizo un gesto y se marchó, quedándose escondido tras la esquina hasta que la vio entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta._

_Se alejó de allí y fue a preparar la trampa. Damon le había dicho que todos aquellos mensajes se mandaban desde una sola consola, por lo que espero a que no hubiera nadie y escribió un mensaje para el Consejo que dejó en la pantalla, como si hubiera habido algún problema y no se hubiera enviado._

_Se levantó a primera hora, deslizándose rápidamente en su uniforme y fue derecho a comprobar si alguien había utilizado la consola durante la noche. Para su asombro, se encontró con que no funcionaba y no fue capaz de encenderla por mucho que lo intentó. Y teniendo en cuenta que ocho horas antes funcionaba perfectamente… aquello era muy raro._

_- Perdona. – buscó a uno de los técnicos. – Creo que hay algún problema con la consola de allí. – señaló._  
_- ¿También? – él hizo un gesto de fastidio y le señaló una a la que solo tenían acceso ellos. – Puede usar aquella._  
_- ¿No lo vais ni a mirar? – preguntó Stefan extrañado por sus prisas, sujetándole por el brazo. - ¿Y qué es lo que tampoco funciona? – añadió reparando en sus palabras de antes._  
_- Ahora no, tenemos algunos problemillas técnicos en el sistema. Lo arreglaremos en breve. – le aseguró en tono seco, liberándose para continuar con su trabajo._

_Stefan se quedó allí reflexionando. Que no le hubiera querido decir lo que fallaba era una mala señal, el técnico estaba demasiado impaciente, le retiraba la mirada… Y luego estaba el asunto ese del traidor y el mensaje que le habían dejado… Era todo demasiada casualidad._

_Fue hasta la consola que le habían indicado e intentó utilizarla, sin éxito. Probó con todas las consolas que encontró a su paso antes de soltar una maldición y correr hasta el puente de mando para comprobar todos los sistemas de la nave._

_Stefan tenía acceso veinticuatro horas a la habitación de su hermano igual que este lo tenía a la suya, estaba acostumbrado a no llamar para entrar y esa vez no fue una excepción. Entró en la suave penumbra de la habitación, la oscuridad indicaba que Damon aún no se había levantado pero Stefan no esperaba que no estuviera solo._

_Se detuvo en seco, avergonzado al distinguir dos cuerpos en la cama cubiertos solo por una sábana blanca. Si las circunstancias fuesen otras, jamás molestaría a Damon en esa situación y le dejaría disfrutar de una tranquila mañana con Elena ahora que por fin se había lanzado, porque no tenía ninguna duda de que la chica de la cama era ella, pero en ese momento no necesitaba a su hermano si no al capitán Salvatore._

_Se acercó de puntillas y le movió suavemente por el hombro a la vez que le cubría con la otra mano. Damon abrió los ojos al instante, necesitando solo un segundo para ubicarse e interrogó a su hermano con la mirada, queriendo matarle._

_- Tenemos problemas, el sistema falla. – susurró Stefan, cerrando los ojos de golpe cuando al moverse Damon vislumbró el inicio de un pecho femenino._  
_- Enseguida voy. – contestó Damon de la misma forma después de quitarle la mano. – No te quedes en la puerta Stef._

_Stefan se dio la vuelta aliviado y mientras cerraba la puerta vio como Damon se inclinaba sobre la otra figura, susurrando en su oído. También se inclinó para besar levemente su hombro y después su mejilla. Cerró suavemente de golpe, sin querer espiar más su intimidad y se alejó lo suficiente de allí para controlar la puerta sin que le vieran._

_A los pocos minutos vio salir a Elena apresuradamente de allí con su largo pelo castaño revuelto._

_- Te dije que no te quedaras. – le regañó Damon, y Stefan no supo ni por donde había aparecido._

_El capitán miraba el pasillo por el que se había ido Elena y a pesar de las circunstancias tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en la cara._

_- Ya veo que te ha ido bien, ¿no? – preguntó Stefan, contagiado por esa sonrisa de niño que tan pocas veía en su hermano, el más responsable de los dos._  
_- Me ha ido perfecto, Stef. – contestó Damon, ampliando la sonrisa que subió hasta sus chispeantes ojos azules. Se puso serio de repente y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermano. - ¿Qué pasa oficial?_  
_- Martins ha picado, la mayoría de nuestros sistemas no funcionan. Ha tenido que ser él. – le explicó._  
_- ¿Qué falla? – preguntó Damon preocupado._  
_- Uff, bastantes cosas._  
_- Joder… - musitó él, pasándose una mano por su pelo recién peinado. - ¿Y hay alguna comunicación?_  
_- No lo sé, las consolas no funcionan. Entre otras cosas._  
_- ¿Has mirado la mía?_

_Nada más preguntarlo Damon supo la respuesta. Esa consola solo se activaba mediante sus huellas dactilares o las de la persona que él designara como capitán si se daban las circunstancias, por lo que Stefan no podía haberla revisado._

_Manteniendo las apariencias, ambos Salvatore fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el puente y Damon ocupó el sillón del capitán después de su saludo general habitual._

_- Funciona. – le indicó a su hermano y manipuló los mandos hasta obtener una imagen de la nave en su pantalla, que mostrase que partes estaban dañadas y cuáles no. La memorizaron y entonces Damon pasó a mirar las comunicaciones, encontrando un par de Tom Martins, una de entrada y otra de salida. – Mira, picó. – susurró Damon señalando el mensaje que había enviado Tom, dando la información falsa que ellos le habían dejado._

_Pasaron al otro y ambos se quedaron mudos al leerlo._

_"El Tatia está en camino, inicia el plan. KM."_

_- Tengo que dar el aviso, ve a comprobar los daños y ahora nos vemos. – ordenó Damon en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor pendiente de que nadie los escuchara, porque como bien sabían todos los miembros de la flota galáctica, el Tatia era la nave insignia de Klaus Mikaelson._

_No solo dio el aviso, también ordenó cambiar el rumbo, regresar a la Tierra para detener lo que fuese que quisiera hacer Klaus. Se reunió con Stefan y allí se encontró con otro gran problema. El sistema automático de armamento estaba desactivado y la puerta de acceso al equipo físico, bloqueada por un virus informático que habían colado al desactivar las protecciones con la clave correspondiente. Eso significaba que tenían que abrir la puerta para reactivar el funcionamiento del armamento en automático._

_- Consigue herramientas y que no se entere nadie. – ordenó Damon cuando quedó claro que no iban a adivinar la nueva clave de acceso. No quería alarmar a nadie, especialmente cuando todos los técnicos estaban ocupados reparando otras cosas, estaba claro que Martins había intentado desviar la atención, lo que no sabía era exactamente de qué._

_Llevaban ya un rato intentando desarmar la puerta cuando la PDA que llevaba en su cinturón vibró con un mensaje del Consejo._

_"Klaus se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros. Quiere nuestra rendición o destruirá todos nuestros sistemas de comunicación y después nos eliminara poco a poco. El Mystic Falls llegará a la órbita antes que el Tatia, coloque la nave en posición, programe las armas y evacuen la nave. Gracias a su aviso, terminaremos con esto sin bajas._  
_Almirante Lookwood."_

_Aquello era una orden, una que Damon no podía desobedecer y a la vez no podía cumplir, pero por suerte, eso no lo sabía nadie. Ni siquiera Stefan._

_- Esto ya casi está, el Consejo nos ordena programar el disparo y evacuar. Ve a dar el aviso mientras yo termino con esto. – ordenó, colgándose de nuevo la PDA en el cinturón, rehuyendo así su mirada para que no se diera cuenta de que mentía. La puerta había cedido bastante, pero no sabían como serían los daños en el interior, era prácticamente imposible que pudieran usar el armamento de la nave en modo automático. Si querían disparar contra Klaus, alguien tendría que quedarse para hacerlo en manual._

_Tomar esa decisión no le costó tanto como creía, al contrario, la determinación le ayudó a moverse. Alcanzó a Stefan cuando volvía del puente de mando y le mintió como nunca lo había hecho al decirle que el armamento ya estaba arreglado._

_Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la sala de transporte y ayudaron a mantener la calma y el orden en la evacuación. A pesar de ello, el ligero caos y las prisas le impidieron ver a Elena, algo que Damon sintió con toda su alma. Le dolía no poder despedirse de ella, pero sí podía hacerlo con su hermano._

_- Has hecho un buen trabajo, Stef. – le dijo, con una mezcla de cariño y orgullo._

_Y le abrió los brazos, aprovechando que estaban prácticamente solos. Se abrazaron con fuerza y ahí Damon aprovechó para ponerle en la espalda de su uniforme su dispositivo de transporte._

_- Llegaras muy pronto a capitán hermanito. Te lo mereces. – le sonrió, apartándose un poco._  
_- Será genial, los capitanes Salvatore. – sonrió también Stefan. – Pero para eso no podemos hacer enfadar al Consejo, tenemos que irnos._

_Damon asintió y ocupó su posición a su lado. Ambos se llevaron la mano al pecho, el transporte se activaba cuando el receptor estaba listo y se apretaban las insignias. Pero mientras las figuras de los últimos tripulantes del Mystic Falls se desvanecían, la de Damon no lo hizo. El joven capitán observó con pena como desaparecían, sin la certeza de saber si saldría de esta pero a la vez sabiendo que hacía lo correcto. Se giró para cumplir su deber y descubrió con asombro que no estaba tan solo como creía._

La calma del despacho se vio interrumpida por la irrupción de un hombre uniformado de mediana edad que parecía estar al borde del infarto.

- Donovan ha respondido. Tiene novedades y solicita la presencia de todo el Consejo. Además de la de Kath y Stefan, especialmente ellos. – recitó de carrerilla. – Al parecer Damon y Elena tienen cosas que decirles. – finalizó con una sonrisa esperanzada, encendiendo de golpe la hoguera de la esperanza en todos ellos, que se levantaron de golpe dispuestos a seguirle hasta atravesando las paredes si con eso conseguían llevar más rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

No sé lo que me durara internet, a ver si me deja subir :S Lo que hay entre " " es un recuerdo. Espero que os guste ;)

**Capítulo 4: Damon y Elena**

La imagen de un chico joven rubio, de pelo muy corto, con el primer botón del uniforme desabrochado ocupaba la gran pantalla de comunicación. Tenía las manos cruzadas a la espalda y parecía nervioso.

- Señores. – saludó Matt Donovan con voz ronca cuando estuvieron todos. – Hemos estado recibiendo comunicaciones del Mystic Falls durante toda la noche. Como ya teníamos uno de nuestros canales ocupados con una nave que está de exploración, solo nos quedaba otro libre, que se colapsó y se formó una gran cola de comunicaciones. No ha sido hasta ahora que hemos recibido su mensaje. – explicó el chico con formalidad. – Solo quería decir, en mi nombre y el de los compañeros que están aquí, que sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado. Tanto el capitán Salvatore como la técnico Gilbert son auténticos héroes. Ya os hemos enviado la comunicación pero si me permiten el atrevimiento, creo que primero deberían leerlo Stefan y Kath, sean quienes sean. A solas. – matizó, dedicándoles una mirada triste a los dos oficiales, que habían dado un paso al frente al escuchar su nombre.

El silencio reinó en la sala y ellos notaron los detalles del aspecto de Donovan que sus cerebros se habían negado a asimilar antes. Sus ojos azules enrojecidos, sus hombros hundidos, los leves titubeos cuando hablaba, la forma en que evitaba fijar la vista en ellos, que solo hablara de comunicaciones… muchos detalles y ninguno esperanzador.

No se dieron cuenta de que el Consejo entero se había retirado después de una orden silenciosa del almirante Lookwood. Pero Donovan sí y en cuanto se cerró la puerta, pulsó un botón y su imagen en pantalla fue sustituida por la de la última comunicación, que en realidad eran tres distintas juntas, que habían recibido del Mystic Falls.

- _¿Qué haces aún aquí? – preguntó Damon, cuando se recobró de la sorpresa de ver a Elena parada frente a él._

- _Yo… - titubeó enrojeciendo. – No quería interrumpirte. – confesó en voz baja, señalando la zona de transporte._

_Si Damon se avergonzó porque les hubiera escuchado no lo demostró, se bajó de un salto de la plataforma y se acercó, aprisionándola contra la pared más cercana con sus brazos._

- _Elena. – dijo con intensidad, devorándola con los ojos y grabando cada detalle de su rostro en su memoria. – El Consejo ha ordenado evacuar, ya deberías estar a salvo en la Tierra. ¿Se puede saber que haces aún aquí? – preguntó de nuevo._

_En ese momento Elena no vio a su capitán si no al joven dulce y apasionado que había descubierto la noche anterior. El mismo que la había encandilado con sus besos y llevado a la locura con su forma de moverse, el mismo que nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera estar interesado en ella. Al verse reflejada en esos profundos ojos azules, no pudo evitar recordar como se había empezado aquello…_

- _"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Ya te he pedido perdón! – gritó Damon, en medio de una nueva discusión a gritos. Menos mal que su habitación estaba alejada de todo, porque estaban dando un espectáculo de esos difíciles de olvidar._

_Él había ido con su mejor intención, disculpándose por no haberla creído pero ella no lo había aceptado tan fácilmente como esperaba. Había elegido ese momento para sacar esa fiereza que escondía y en medio de un montón de te lo dije, Damon ya no sabía que más hacer para salir de ahí._

- _¿Crees que eso basta? Me has dejado en ridículo delante de todo el mundo, por tu culpa nadie me toma en serio. ¡Y mira! Al final sí que ha sido importante revisar las comunicaciones. – le espetó Elena, claramente enfadada._

- _¡Ya lo sé! – gruñó el joven, nada orgulloso por su comportamiento. - ¡Y lo siento! ¡De verdad que lo siento!_

- _¡Pues no es suficiente!_

_El aire se congeló de golpe cuando Damon recorrió el paso que los separaba, la cogió por las mejillas y le plantó un beso sin que se lo esperara. Él se limitó a mover sus labios sobre los suyos y los lamió antes de retirarse._

- _Pues espero que esto lo sea, porque no tengo nada más. – susurró él, los ojos le brillaban de una forma que ella nunca había visto y esperaba su respuesta con la ilusión de un niño momentos antes de abrir un regalo mucho tiempo esperado._

- _Lo es. – contestó Elena cuando consiguió recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración y fue ella quien se lanzó a los brazos uniformados del joven capitán."_

_Y fue precisamente ver a ese mismo chico frente a ella lo que borró sus dudas._

- _Iba a irme cuando recordé que tenía todas las comunicaciones de Martins en mi consola. Volví para enviárselas al Consejo. – confesó. – Y os escuché sin querer. ¿Por qué no te has ido? – preguntó, poniéndole la mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón donde debería llevar la insignia. Pero ella había visto como se la daba a Stefan sin que el menor se diera cuenta._

- _Hiciste bien Elena, pero ahora tienes que irte. – la ignoró apartándose y empujándola suavemente por la muñeca._

_Ella clavó los talones en el suelo, oponiendo resistencia._

- _Tú no piensas irte, ¿verdad? – le acusó._

_Damon no tuvo el valor ni la paciencia de negarlo._

- _No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es. Vete. – ordenó, tirando de ella. Ella volvió a hacer fuerza, tirando hacia el extremo opuesto e ignorando el dolor en su muñeca. Damon emitió un gemido de frustración y decidió poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, ahora más que nunca, Elena merecía su sinceridad. – Elena, el Consejo me ha ordenado programar las armas y salir pitando de aquí, van a sacrificar la nave para detener a Klaus. El problema es que nos han saboteado los sistemas, incluido el armamento._

- _¿No podemos disparar? – preguntó ella, arrugando la frente y aprovechando que había dejado de tirar para cubrir su mano con la que le quedaba libre._

- _No en automático, en manual va perfecto pero alguien tiene que quedarse a hacerlo. Yo. – dijo en el mismo momento que Elena susurró._

- _Tú. – él asintió en silencio. - ¿Y cómo piensas irte tú?_

_Lo supo en cuanto pronunció la última palabra, la forma en que él la miró lo dijo todo y la escena que había visto antes sin querer con Stefan cobró todo el sentido de golpe. Damon no pensaba irse de ninguna forma, se lo iba a jugar todo a destruir la nave de Klaus antes de que ellos destruyeran la suya._

- _Vete Elena, me ha encantado conocerte. – leyendo en sus ojos que le había pillado. Besó su frente antes de dejar la suya apoyada un par de segundos. – Cuídate mucho y no dejes que nadie te convierta en su sombra. – se despidió, usando su mote particular._

- _Calla. – le ordenó ella con los ojos levemente vidriosos pero conteniéndose a la perfección. – Cállate Damon._

_Él se detuvo desconcertado al escuchar su nombre en vez de su rango._

- _Dos personas pueden manejar la nave. – afirmó, llevándose la mano al pecho y quitándose la insignia del uniforme._

_Damon abrió mucho los ojos y cogió su mano de golpe._

- _No lo entiendes Elena, si hago lo que tú dices… como estamos parados el transporte y el armamento son los sistemas que más energías consumen, no podré mantenerlos a los dos a la vez. Si desactivo el transporte no habrá forma de salir de aquí, por eso tienes que irte. – explicó, intentando quitarle la insignia del puño para volver a ponérsela._

- _¿Y las naves de salvamento? _

- _El acceso está bloqueado y Martins ha cambiado la clave, como si no las tuviéramos. – musitó, enfadado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba y haber evitado todo eso. – Es la única oportunidad de salir._

- _Ven conmigo, la insignia vale para los dos. – le pidió, suplicándole con la mirada a pesar de saber que sería inútil pero necesitaba escuchar la negativa de sus labios como última confirmación de que Damon era el tipo de persona que ella creía, de los que valen la pena._

- _Es mi deber Elena. – le confirmó él. – Soy el capitán, soy quién debe arriesgarse._

- _Solo eres uno y necesitas dos personas para manejar la nave. – repitió Elena, con un brillo de decisión en la mirada._

- _No puedes… - empezó el joven pero Elena liberó su puño de un rápido tirón y lanzó su insignia para demostrarle que no pensaba dejarle solo._

- _¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – preguntó saliendo de la sala en dirección al puente de mando._

_Damon se quedó allí parado, alucinado porque Elena fuese tan cabezota. La insignia metálica brilló en el suelo y fue a recogerla para que pudiera irse, convencido de que en cuenta se diera cuenta de cuál era la situación de verdad, Elena querría salir corriendo._

- _¿Cómo se activa eso? – preguntó Elena, que parecía bastante perdida en el puente. No había estado allí desde el primer día de viaje, cuando Damon la pilló en la reunión de los oficiales._

- _Con este botón. – respondió Damon, sentándose en el sillón del capitán y señalando uno de los botones de su consola._

_En la pantalla principal de la nave destacaba una cuenta atrás en números fosforitos, que indicaba el tiempo aproximado que faltaba hasta que la nave de Klaus se materializara allí. Todo estaba tan vacío y silencioso que Damon sentía escalofríos al no poder quitarse la sensación de que estaba en una nave fantasma._

_Lo que había hecho Elena, mandar los documentos al Consejo era una buena idea y decidió hacer lo mismo, explicarles cuál era la verdadera situación por si acaso._

- _¿Dónde mandaste tus comunicaciones? ¿Directamente al Consejo? – preguntó el joven, preparando ya la suya._

- _A una base que hay por aquí cerca, fue la primera dirección que salió, como iba con prisa… ¿He hecho mal? – preguntó tímidamente Elena, acercándose y acariciando el cuero del respaldo de su silla._

- _Quizá sea lo mejor… - reflexionó él, seguramente Klaus controlaría sus comunicaciones y sospecharía si enviaban algo al Consejo. Era mejor que lo hicieran indirectamente._

- _¿Qué significa esa luz? – señaló una luz que parpadeaba en medio de la consola._

- _Que alguien quiere hablar con nosotros._

_Tomándola por sorpresa, Damon tiró suavemente de su muñeca para sentarla en su regazo y pulsó el botón que estaba justo debajo de la luz. La pantalla principal cambió y mostró el interior de otra nave y el rostro de un joven rubio con un uniforme similar a los de ellos pero no igual._

- _Mikaelson. – saludó fríamente Damon, reconociéndole por antiguas fotos. Elena intentó levantarse para dejarle hablar a solas pero él la apretó con más fuerza, rodeando su cintura con los brazos._

_Klaus sonrió burlonamente ante la imagen._

- _¿Ahora la flota empareja a los capitanes? – Elena notó que tenía un leve acento británico._

- _¿Por qué no te vas por dónde has venido, Mikaelson? – contestó Damon con agresividad, apretando la mandíbula._

- _Muy bien. – suspiró el otro. – No me apetece perder el tiempo, seré claro. Voy a disparar, estéis vosotros o no, tengo armamento de sobra. Vosotros en cambio, creo que tenéis ciertos problemillas. – rió con ironía._

- _Que recuerde, se sigue pudiendo disparar en manual. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – le desafió Damon, sonriendo de medio lado y Elena sintió ganas de delinear esa sonrisa con las yemas de sus dedos._

- _Estaré encantado. – Klaus sonrió diabólicamente. – Baja los escudos para disparar y verás lo que pasa. Tienes diez minutos para pensarlo. – y cortó la comunicación de golpe, dejando la pantalla en negro donde el contador había bajado ya hasta los nueve minutos._

_Damon quiso darse una paliza mentalmente por no haber caído en aquello. Desgraciadamente Klaus llevaba razón con lo de los escudos, necesitaba bajarlos para disparar y en ese momento serían vulnerables a un ataque, con lo que Klaus acababa de amenazarles. Si el modo automático funcionase y la nave estuviera vacía, aquello no importaría, todo sería perfecto. Pero lo perfecto no existía y Damon lo sabía muy bien, si Klaus los atacaba no tenían modo de bajar los escudos, disparar a su vez y volver a alzar sin que ninguno de sus láseres les alcanzara. Apretó a Elena contra su pecho unos segundos y se separó enseñándole la insignia que había recuperado para ella._

- _Supongo que ahora sí quieres irte. – musitó triste y le prendió la insignia, rozando su pecho con la yema de los dedos por encima de la tela._

- _Sin ti no. – ella se lo quitó enfadada y la volvió a lanzar al suelo._

- _Elena… no hay salida. Si disparo, Klaus lo hará y no podemos salir de aquí. Se acabó, vete mientras puedas._

- _Damon. – le recalcó Elena. – Sin ti, no. Necesitas ayuda y yo no pienso dejarte solo, así que deja de intentarlo y perder el tiempo. – le regañó._

_Damon extendió la mano pero dudó antes de pulsar el botón que cortaría el transporte, dejándolos allí atrapados. Manteniendo a Elena en su regazo para sentir el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, escribió un rápido informe para el Consejo, saltándose todas las formalidades._

- _Voy a escribir a mi hermano, ¿quieres decirle algo a Katherine? – ofreció._

_Ya se había medio despedido antes por lo que solo escribió unas pocas líneas antes de dejarle la consola. La apretó con fuerza hasta que ella soltó un quejido y apoyó la frente contra su espalda, de forma que rozaba su pelo con la nariz, inundándose del delicioso olor a coco de sus cabellos._

_Cuando Elena terminó y mandaron su último mensaje a aquel puesto de avanzada al que le habían enviado todo, aún les quedaban un par de minutos. Sin necesidad de hablar entrelazaron sus manos, Elena sentía la respiración de Damon contra su piel y no tenía ninguna duda de lo que debía hacer. Aquel era su lugar, él la necesitaba y ella a él._

_Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Damon apretó sus manos poniéndose en pie y arrastrándola. La giró para que estuvieran de frente, los dos estaban un poco pálidos pero la fuerza no era lo único que se veía en sus ojos. Ambos estaban dominados por una emoción mucho más fuerte._

- _¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Damon, apoyando su frente contra la suya._

- _No. – contestó sincera ella. - ¿Y tú? _

- _No. – su sinceridad terminó de tranquilizarla y ambos se miraron sin hablar pero diciéndoselo todo a la vez. Damon besó sus labios suavemente, como el roce de una mariposa y le señaló uno de los botones. – Púlsalo cuando yo te diga, ni antes ni después, ¿podrás hacerlo?_

- _Todo lo que necesites. – Elena le devolvió un beso igual de breve y ocupó su lugar._

_Damon apoyó ambos brazos en la consola y miró al frente con seriedad, de nuevo transformado en el brillante capitán Salvatore. La cuenta atrás llegó a cero y los números desaparecieron en el mismo momento que una gran nave gris aparecía frente a ellos._

- _Aguanta Elena. – le recordó Damon cuando vio brillar algo en esa nave._

_Las luces rojas de los láseres enemigos los alcanzaron y todo el Mystic Falls se tambaleó por el impacto, aunque sin daños gracias a los escudos. Elena entendió con aquello porque Damon le había repetido tanto que aguantase, tropezó con la primera sacudida y se apoyó en una de los sillones para mantener el equilibrio. Pero apretó los dientes e hizo fuerza contra el suelo, no pensaba decepcionar a Damon y menos en ese momento, él confiaba en ella._

_La nave de Klaus estaba inmóvil mientras les acribillaba, justo el error que Damon esperaba que cometiesen. Aprovechó ese tiempo para fijar sus coordenadas y apuntar con sus propias armas. Se fijó en que entre cada batería de disparos hacían una breve pausa y ese era el momento que ellos debían aprovechar, posiblemente su única oportunidad._

- _Elena, prepárate. – la avisó y tensó los músculos, con la mano a milímetros del botón que dispararía sus láseres. - ¡Ahora! – gritó al notar la pausa y contó hasta cinco mentalmente antes de presionar con fuerza el botón._

_No se quedó a comprobar el resultado, corrió en su dirección. Elena había hecho lo mismo y ambos chocaron a mitad de camino con la fuerza de dos trenes. Sus bocas se encontraron mientras los láseres se cruzaban en el espacio entre las naves. _

- _Te quiero. – gimió Damon en su boca._

- _Te quiero. – le confesó ella de la misma forma y con la misma desesperación._

_Esas dos palabras podían lo más incómodo del mundo o lo más especial, dependiendo de la situación y de la persona que las dijera. Y para ellos, que estaban allí atrapados por hacer lo correcto, sonaron como las dos palabras más sinceras y especiales del universo, a pesar de que solo hacía unos pocos meses que se conocía y solo habían tenido una noche juntos, porque venían de la persona correcta._

_Todo dejó de tener importancia, solo eran conscientes del tacto de la piel del otro al deslizar las manos sin control por debajo de sus uniformes, del sabor de sus bocas mientras se exploraban mutuamente con la lengua, del olor a menta del cabello de Damon y el de coco del de ella. Se devoraron mutuamente en medio de su pasión y ni siquiera notaron cuando sus láseres impactaron contra la nave de Klaus, destruyéndola mientras todo a su alrededor estallaba en mil pedazos, con el Mystic Falls corriendo el mismo destino nefasto que el Tatia._

_"Al Consejo: _

_No es necesario que entre en detalles y tampoco tengo tiempo para hacerlo. El Mystic Falls ha sido saboteado creemos que por Tom Martins, mi hermano, el primer oficial Salvatore conoce todos los detalles, pregúntenle a él._

_Nuestro armamento automático no funciona, por lo que he decidido quedarme para disparar manualmente contra Klaus y su nave. La técnico Gilbert está conmigo, he intentado convencerla pero se niega a abandonar la nave. Entre los dos podemos controlarla y nos ocuparemos de todo._

_Voy a desactivar casi todas las funciones de la nave, incluida el transporte. No podemos salir de aquí y Klaus ya nos ha avisado de que intentara destruirnos. Para disparar tenemos que bajar los escudos… y lo haremos, no podemos permitir que un cabrón como Klaus destroce la flota ni que millones de inocentes sufran por su culpa._

_Elena y yo (llegados a este punto ya no creo que importen las formalidades) hemos desviado todas nuestras comunicaciones hasta la base más cercana para que Klaus no las detecte o no adivine su destino y las intercepte. Ahí tienen todas las pruebas del sabotaje y la traición, Stefan está al corriente de todo por lo que él podrá darles la información que falte. Y me jugaría el cuello a que Katherine, la hermana de Elena, también está al corriente._

_Última comunicación del Mystic Falls,_

_Capitán Damon Salvatore._

_Stefan:_

_Lo siento hermano, no era así como planeaba que salieran las cosas cuando me despertaste esta mañana. Ni cuando me quedé en la nave, entonces creía que aunque fuese difícil podría encontrar una forma de salir y volver a vernos. Pero es completamente imposible._

_No le tengo miedo a la muerte, ya lo sabes y no tienes que preocuparte por mí, es mi deber. Además estoy bien acompañado, Elena no quiere dejarme solo, ¿te lo puedes creer? Es la chica más increíble que he conocido y tengo mucha suerte de tenerla a mi lado ahora._

_Creo que no te lo he dicho nunca pero eres el mejor hermano que hubiera podido tener y te quiero hermanito. Pero no soy tan egoísta como para a arrastrarte a esto conmigo como he hecho siempre, ahora es tu momento y tienes que vivir tu vida, por eso no te he dicho nada y he dejado que te marchases antes._

_Tu orgulloso hermano mayor, _

_Damon._

_Katherine:_

_Ey Kath, ya sé que te dije que sería solo un momento y nos veríamos abajo en breve. Volví para enviar las comunicaciones de Martins que encontré, no podía dejar que las pruebas se perdieran con la nave y encontré con que Damon se quedaba. _

_Va a destruir la nave de Klaus y aunque no lo reconozca (porque es un maldito cabezota) necesita a alguien, dos personas ¿recuerdas? Sé que sí y también sé que entenderás que no pueda dejarle solo. Ni quiero ni puedo, a pesar de que él no deja de intentar echarme. No es por deber o porque lo necesite, es porque creo que le quiero, que eso que siento por él es amor y ahora que lo he probado, no quiero vivir sin él. Así que destruiremos juntos la nave y después que pase lo que tenga que pasar, no tengo miedo y menos al estar con él. _

_No tenemos mucho tiempo y hay mucho que me gustaría decirte, ojala esto fuese distinto pero es lo que hay y tú ya sabes muchas de esas cosas, al menos todas las que importan. Tú fuiste la que me animó a unirme a este viaje (ni te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy) y quien siempre me ha aconsejado hacerle caso al corazón. Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo._

_Por favor no me odies, te quiere muchísimo, _

_Elena. _

Con el aniversario de esa noche fatídica, el Consejo declaró que sería un día de fiesta mundial y organizó muchos actos conmemorativos, el principal de ellos en la gran plaza que estaba enfrente del edificio del Consejo para honrar la memoria de los dos valientes que habían salvado a todos, a costa de su propia vida.

Después de aquellas comunicaciones el almirante Lookwood no tuvo ninguna duda. Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert eran dos héroes y como tal merecían que su memoria y todo lo que habían hecho perdurase en el tiempo.

Su funeral se convirtió en el evento más importante en el último siglo de la flota galáctica, habían incluido sus apellidos en el nombre de la academia y todos los jóvenes reclutas sabían quiénes eran ellos y en los colegios se estudiaba aquel último vuelo. Las comunicaciones que enviaron en los últimos minutos eran de dominio público y ese año muchos bebés habían acabado llamándose Elena o Damon, según fuese niña o niño.

Una chica castaña de cabello rizado que vestía unos pantalones de cuero negros y una camiseta de tirantes rojas estaba sentada en el cementerio, ante un par de tumbas muy juntas. Damon y Elena no eran familia pero tanto Katherine como Stefan insistieron en que sus tumbas debían estar lo más cerca posible y nadie tuvo el valor de llevarles la contraria.

- Hola. – la llegada de un chico la sorprendió y le dejó un sitio a su lado al reconocerle.

Stefan observó triste las tumbas vacías de Elena y Damon, cubiertas por varias capas de flores depositadas por los miles de admiradores que habían querido honrar su memoria y depositó las rosas que había traído lo más cerca posible de los nombres que pudo.

- Es raro verte sin uniforme. – comentó Katherine, al verle con unos vaqueros y un jersey.

- Lo mismo digo. – respondió él. – Deberías haberme esperado, iba a ir a recogerte.

Katherine había pasado todo ese tiempo encarcelada, aunque había podido estar presente en el funeral de su hermana y el capitán, mientras resolvían oficialmente el desagradable asunto del sabotaje del Mystic Falls. Las comunicaciones descubiertas por Elena y el cuaderno de bitácora de Damon fueron claves y finalmente la absolvieron del asesinato de Elijah Mikaelson cuando ni el abogado más cabezota y perfeccionista pudo negar que les había traicionado y era el culpable tanto del sabotaje como de las muertes de Damon y Elena. Pero todos y cada uno de esos días, recibió la visita de Stefan que había sido ascendido a capitán aunque había exigido quedarse en el planeta hasta que se tomara una decisión oficial.

Después de mucho esperar, Katherine había salido libre de todos los cargos esa misma mañana y lo primero que había hecho era ir a ver a Elena y de paso también a Damon. Ella seguía en su antiguo puesto y pronto se reincorporaría a un nuevo viaje, bajo las órdenes del capitán Stefan Salvatore. Otra de las exigencias del chico.

- Ya te lo dije, no era necesario. – Katherine le miró y notó en sus ojos una tristeza residual que tardaría mucho en desaparecer, la misma que ambos compartían y se veía también en sus ojos marrones.

Se quedaron en silencio, contemplando las tumbas y pensando en sus respectivos hermanos.

- ¿Sabes? – la llamó Stefan de pronto. – Cuando éramos pequeños solía seguir a Damon a todas partes y él siempre me decía en broma que ya tenía una sombra y no necesitaba otra. Me llamaba sombra para chincharme, igual que hacía con Elena. – explicó con una leve sonrisa por el recuerdo.

- Pues lo consiguió, Elena le llamaba capitán capullo. – Katherine también sonrió un poco al decir aquello. A pesar de todo, no le había terminado de gustar la actitud del capitán con su hermana pero ahora gracias a Stefan se había dado cuenta de que había mucho cariño detrás de ella, como en el apodo de sombra.

Se sumieron en otro cómodo silencio, hasta que Stefan flexionó una pierna y volvió a romperlo.

- ¿Crees qué lo pasaron mal? – preguntó, sacando el único tema que había sido tabú entre ellos. Los minutos finales allí arriba.

- Creo que no. Estaban con la persona que querían estar y eso es algo que no muchos pueden tener. – contestó Katherine después de pensarlo bien. – Además Elena nunca tuvo miedo de morir, lo tenía de muchas cosas pero no de la muerte. Creía en la reencarnación.

- ¿En serio? – la chica lo miró enfadada al creer que se burlaba pero Stefan sonreía como no lo había hecho en un año. Él puso la mano sobre la de Katherine para calmarla. – Damon tenía complejo de héroe pero nunca tenía miedo cuando se jugaba la vida… porque creía en la reencarnación. – explicó tras una pausa. – Él siempre decía que no le temía a la muerte porque el alma es la parte inmortal y tenía infinitas vidas en las que se reencontraría con todos los que estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, como Elena en su caso.

- ¿Se reencontrarían? – repitió Katherine y Stefan asintió con decisión.

Con las manos aún entrelazadas se levantaron de allí para unirse a los festejos, dispuestos a honrar la memoria de sus respectivos hermanos. Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert, dos grandes figuras de la flota galáctica, dos héroes para todo el mundo y especialmente para ellos. Dos héroes que se amaban con tanta locura que se negaron a vivir el uno sin el otro, recordados por siempre porque en ningún momento se plantearon su propia salvación frente a la salvación de millones.


End file.
